Nuestra unión
by Tsuukii2
Summary: Munechika Mikazuki un chico de una gran familia quien poco conoce del amor, siempre fue criado por su sirviente el cual siempre velo por el. Pero alguien se cruzaría en su camino para cambiarlo todo. Pero el destino es tramposo...
1. Encuentro

_Hola a todos! Gracias por haber elegido la historia, espero que la disfruten. Es mi primer publicacion, tengo que aprender muchisimo, espero sus mensajes y consejos._

 _Gracias!_

 _PD: prometí dejar una canción que me halla motivado con el capitulo, pueden escuchar el tema "Hotaru de Maiko Fujita"._

 **Encuentro**

– Vamos Munechika-sama – anunciaba el acompañante del pequeño mientras lo llevaba de la mano - No podes llegar tarde al santuario.

El pequeño Munechika miraba hacia todos lados abriendo los ojos como platos tratando de guardar todas aquellas imágenes de cada lugar que pasaba, no salía mucho a las afueras de donde vivía, así que esta sería una experiencia nueva para él.

– ¡Sí! – exclamo el niño intentando apurar el paso.

Luego de subir tanto por la montaña y haber tomado el sendero que los llevaría por un túnel rojo lleno de toriis, habían llegado al santuario Fushimi Inari-Taisha. Desde las épocas más antiguas Inari era mejor conocida como una deidad japonesa, de los zorros, de la fertilidad, del éxito en general.

Munechika Mikazuki así era su nombre, el pequeño hijo de la reconocida familia Munechika por su status y poder. Hasta el punto que Mikazuki poco sabia de sus padres, tampoco tenía tantos recuerdos, el siempre se encontraba al lado de su acompañante, sirviente o mejor dicho o como el más lo sentía en su corazón, su segundo papa Ishikirimaru. Había estado con él desde bebe, se puede decir que fue criado por él, y así continuaba haciéndolo.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, salvo por el viaje al santuario que debía hacer ese día. La familia acudía allí cada año en muestra de agradecimiento por su fortuna, pero ese año no iría la familia, acudiría Mikazuki solo…con Ishikirimaru al menos, el nunca se alejaría de su lado.

– Llegamos Munechika-sama – le anuncio el mayor. – ¿Se encuentra cansado? – pensando que todo el trayecto al cual no estaba acostumbrado halla debilitado al pequeño.

– No Ishiki-san, me encuentro de maravilla – le respondía el muchacho con un bella sonrisa de punta a punta la cual el mayor era débil. – Me alegro que estés aquí conmigo – volvió a anunciarle desviando sus ojos hacia el santuario que se encontraba a su frente intentando que su tristeza no se viera reflejada en sus ojos.

– Siempre estaré a su lado Munechika-sama – le respondió mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura – puede contar conmigo para lo que sea – Ishikirimaru comprendía bien al pequeño pero no dejaría que estuviera triste nunca.

Ambos se acercaron al lugar principal del santuario donde se encontraba un montón de gente reunida, algunos pasaban a dejar sus agradecimientos otros a pedir con sus oraciones.

Mikazuki se acerco junto a Ishikirimaru, el mayor junto sus manos en pose de oración y sin decir palabra cerró los ojos. El pequeño Mikazuki no entendía bien que debía hacer, así que solo se limito a imitarlo, junto sus pequeñas manitos mientras cerraba sus ojos y para sus adentro dijo – Gracias dios zorro por ayudar a mama y papa este año, nunca alejes de mi lado a Ishiki-san – abrieron los ojos y proporcionaron ambos una reverencia.

– ¿Dio sus palabras Munechika-sama? – preguntaba el hombre mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño.

– ¡Sí!– pronuncio emocionado con una gran sonrisa – espero que el dios zorro lo haya escuchado todo porque lo dije para mis adentros, ¿cómo puede escuchar si no lo digo en voz alta? – agrego con duda mirando a su acompañante.

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa, como puede ser tan tierno Munechika-sama – se dijo para sus adentros. Se agacho para quedar a la par del niño – ha escuchado todo, se lo aseguro – le anuncio mientras acariciaba aquella cabellera sedosa color azul.

Se encontraban retirándose del lugar hasta que un viejo conocido de la familia los reconoció y detuvo a saludar.

– Oh! Es Ishikirimaru dono – divulgaba un hombre de cabello negro largo que casi tocaba el piso mientras le hacía señas al mismo. – Y en compañía de Munechika-sama – volvió a decir en cuanto vio al pequeño de la mano de Ishiki-san.

– Taroutachi-san tanto tiempo sin verlo, gracias por todo como siempre – respondía mientras le brindaba una pequeña reverencia.

– Por favor, a ustedes, son bienvenidos – dijo brindando una cálida sonrisa.

Taroutachi-san era un dueño se podría decir y además trabajaba en ese santuario, siempre fue amable con la familia, y Mikazuki guarda buenos recuerdos de las veces que lo visito, siempre le regalaba unos dulces que el amaba en forma de conejito. Mientras Ishiki-san y Taroutachi seguían charlando en la parte delantera del hogar donde este último vivía un fuerte ruido proveniente del interior asusto a los visitantes. Taroutachi suspiro profundo pero sin sorprenderse, parecía que el sabia el por qué de esos ruidos.

– ¿Qué no puedes estarte quieto ni un momento pequeño travieso? – exclamo mientras abría lentamente la puerta delantera. – ¿Que más le harás a mi pequeño hogar? – pronuncio mientras se volvía hacia sus acompañantes – perdonen los ruidos.

Mikazuki miro algo sorprendido a Taroutachi – ¿A quién le hablaba? – se dijo.

En ese momento por la puerta apareció un pequeño niño, algo más alto que Mikazuki – ¿Quién eres tú? – expuso Mikazuki sorprendido con su mirada clavada en el otro niño.

– Oh disculpen mi descortesía, el es… – llego a decir el hombre de pelo negro pero el niño interrumpió a su adulto.

Este se acerco más a los demás y con una gran sonrisa dejando a la vista unos dientes blancos hermosos pronuncio – Yo soy Kogitsunemaru, vivo aquí y estoy bajo el cuidado de Tarou-san –.

Mikazuki no le salía palabra alguna, solamente se quedo admirándolo. No podía apartar sus ojos de Kogi, como había visto anteriormente era más alto que él y a pesar de tener la misma edad Kogi ya tenía un cuerpo formado, tenía una cabellera algo alborotada larga blanca como la nieve la cual era recogida en un moño amarillo, unos bellos y profundos ojos rojos que no dejaban de mirarlo por lo que Mikazuki comenzó a sentirse algo avergonzado.

– Un gusto Kogitsunemaru-kun – se lanzo a responder Ishiki-san haciéndole señas a Mikazuki – Vamos salude Munechika-sama no sea descortés.

Mikazuki salió de sus pensamientos de un salto en cuanto sintió la mano de su mayor sobre su cabeza – a-ah perdón – miro sorprendido al hombre – E-es un g-gusto, y-yo soy… – respiro hondo tratando de calmar a su corazón – me llamo Munechika Mikazuki – por fin pudo terminar la frase.

– Es un gusto también para mi Mikazuki-kun – respondió el peliblanco sin dejar de apartar su mirada del más pequeño.

Mikazuki no pudo con el mismo y tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, se podía ver como su pequeño rosto se ponía rojo de la vergüenza – ¿wowww qué es eso? – Se pregunto – ¿Quién es este niño?, ¿Por qué no puedo mirarlo?

Definitivamente este sería un gran cambio en la vida de Munechika Mikazuki…

 _Y termina el primer capítulo! ¿Que pasara con este encuentro entre los dos?_


	2. Pacto

La inspiración llego a mí y he aquí el numero 2. Esta vez voy a dejar banda sonora, así suena más romántico al leerlo.

Banda sonora de Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso - "Yuujin A-kun wo Watashi no Bansousha ni Ninmeishimasu" y "Watashi no uso".

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Pacto**

Ya habían pasados tres días de la visita al santuario y Mikazuki seguía algo inquieto, el era un niño algo solitario solo tenía la compañía de Ishiki-san ya que no tenía mucho contacto con sus padres y tampoco se relacionaba con chicos de su edad.

Ya pasada la hora del almuerzo Mikazuki se encontraba sentado tomando su taza de té en el patio, cuando se escucharon los gritos de los guardias de la puerta principal y vio corriendo a Ishikirimaru acercarse. Este le proporciono una mirada de esperanza a Mikazuki que se encontraba a lo lejos esperando por saber lo que sucedía, en esos instantes el pequeño llego a interpretar un grito que Ishiki-san le proporciono – ¡Munechika-sama tiene visitas! – toda su expresión se lleno de sorpresa al ver entrar por la puerta a ese pequeño, bueno más grande que él, niño de cabellera blanca y ojos rojos – ¡Taroutachi-san, Kogitsunemaru-kun! – grito mientras se calzaba y salía corriendo hacia ellos.

– Bienvenidos por favor adelante – decía Ishiki mientras les hacia una seña invitándolos a entrar.

– Gracias Ishiki dono, pensamos pasar a visitarlos…además Kogi estaba algo molesto y dijo que quería ver de nuevo a Mune…auch! ¿Qué haces Kogi, porque me pisaste? – el pequeño interrumpió a tiempo la confesión de su mayor mientras escondía la cara en sus ropas ocultando su sonrojo.

Mikazuki miraba con atención a Kogi, era la primera vez en verlo fuera del santuario y pudo ver una expresión así en el.

– Oh! Por cierto, trajimos un presente para Munechika-sama – saco un paquete blanco de papel y se lo dio a Kogi – Vamos Kogi no querías ser tu el que se lo diera – y le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que se acercara al de cabellos azules.

– A-ah… ¡TOMA! – exclamo y extendió los brazos dejándole el paquete a centímetros del rostro.

Este tomo el paquete, lo abrió y descubría sus dulces en forma de conejo – ¡Delicioso, muchas gracias! Son mis preferidos – explico Mikazuki mientras les regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a la cual Kogi no pudo evitar ponerse colorado.

Los adultos se encontraban conversando a solas como dos viejos amigos que no se veían en años, los niños por otro lado se habían quedado a solas…pequeño incentivo de los mayores, Mikazuki no se relacionaba con muchos niños de su edad así que este era un buen momento para comenzar.

Munechika miraba de reojo a Kogi cuando este no lo miraba de reojo a él. Hasta que sus miradas se encontraron dejándolos a ambos con un rostro que comenzaba a tomar un color rojo, en ese momento, Kogi rompió el silencio echándose a reír por la situación al cual Mikazuki se unió; era la prueba que ambos se sentían con nervios pero a gusto con la compañía del otro.

– Así que…Mikazuki-kun – hizo una pausa pensando que decir – ¿cómo has estado?

– Bi…bien, gracias; ¿y tu Kogitsunemaru-kun? – respondió el de cabellos azules mostrando un hilo de tristeza en su voz.

– Bien… – observando atentamente pensó en ayudar al niño que tenia frente a él y poder cambiar ese estado en el que se encontraba – ¿te encuentras bien seguro? No lo pareces.

Mikazuki se sorprendió, acababa de conocerlo hace pocos días y ¿ya podía leer sus estados? Ni sus propios padres habían logrado hacer tan simple pregunta cuando el pequeño no se encontraba bien, claro…excepto Ishiki-san.

– Ah… – volteo su rostro lejos de la vista de Kogi – nunca tuve amigos, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas y a mis padres los veo muy poco – aun con el rostro escondido – el único que siempre ha estado conmigo es Ishiki-san así que nunca hable de esto con nadie.

– Pobre chico, lo ha pasado muy mal – pensó Kogi – está bien, te puedo entender, he pasado por lo mismo así que…así que ¡confía en mi Mikazuki-kun! – respondió con una voz fuerte y clara.

Un rostro iluminado de alegría fue la respuesta que el de pelos largos recibió del pequeño Munechika – Gracias, realmente eres una buena persona Kogitsunemaru-kun – añadió.

Pasaron hablando durante toda la tarde, riendo y comiendo los dulces que había sido el presente de Taroutachi.

– Mis padres comenzaron a alejarse de mi luego de cumplir los 6 años de edad es una tradición de la familia, los hijos del gran Munechika deben crecer solos y ocuparse de las tareas correspondientes para luego ocupar el lugar de la cabeza de la familia – mostrándose incomodo al decir las últimas palabras y sin ganas – y no es como si pudiera negarme.

– Debe ser algo difícil, pero ya no estarás solo – intentando alentarlo – me tienes a mí, confía en mí – Kogi había juntado valor y se había acercado a Mikazuki, se arrodillo e hizo una típica reverencia, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron atrapándose unos con otros el niño de cabellos blancos pronuncio con una voz fuerte y segura – nadie me alejara de ti, nuestros caminos se han cruzado. Déjeme ser su mano derecha – pronuncio esta vez con un tono más formal – Munechika Mikazuki.

¿Que podría agregar en un momento así? Aunque Kogi era un niño podía sonar maduro en ocasiones, y le parecía adorable aunque no entendía ese sentimiento que le surgía estar con él.

– Por favor…permanece a mi lado…Kogi – en un tono tan dulce y suave como un susurro al momento que extendía su brazo dejando su mano a centímetros del rostro ajeno.

– Sera un honor para mí – confeso el de cabellera blanca tomando aquella pequeña mano blanca, delicada y posando un beso sobre ella en representación de un pacto que los uniría…ese sería el sueño.

Taroutachi y Kogi se encontraban en su hogar, habiendo conversado sobre el día que se encontraba finalizando.

– Vamos Kogi es hora de dormir y no quiero berrinches – anunciaba el mayor que había finalizado su limpieza en la cocina.

Un gran – ¡Sí! – sonó del pequeño seguido de su "buenas noches Tarou-san" de siempre.

Ya sobre el futon se volteo boca abajo quedando su mirada en la ventana con una perfecta vista del cielo primaveral estrellado que iluminaba su habitación cada noche. – Mikazuki…– pronuncio muy bajo quedando profundamente dormido. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Siempre recordaba al pequeño de cabellos azules y ojos tan profundos, le encantaba estar a su lado, resultaba muy cálido, su sonrisa hacia que su pequeño corazón se sintiera inquieto. El iba a cumplir su promesa y nunca se alejaría de él.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno aquí finaliza el capitulo 2, espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios y aprender más con ustedes.

Espero que no suene este capítulo tan shota jaja, en el próximo aclare eso y los pequeños crecerán un poco más.

Hasta el próximo!


End file.
